


Tooth on Tooth

by RyanSinclairDontYouDare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut, come stop me, fuck me why, group 2 for the win, pls no father, this is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanSinclairDontYouDare/pseuds/RyanSinclairDontYouDare
Summary: PARODY WORKSet during The Woman Who Fell to Earth. The Doctor is getting used to her new body, but just can't resist a certain creature that needs a dentist appointment. Strong parody smut.





	Tooth on Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are property of the BBC and Chris Chibnall. This is a work of parody - do not take it seriously. Do not judge me, mum.

Something wasn’t right in The Doctor’s mind. Deep down, she knew who she was. She understood time/space theories and anti-matter equations. But as she stood there, on top of a crane in the middle of the night in Sheffield, only one thing came to her mind.

God, she wanted a shag.

Maybe it was her new female body. Maybe it was just her new body. Maybe it was something deeper, more instinctual. She stood, her arm outstretched. Turning at the sound of her new voice, Tzim-Sha removed his mask. Steam seeped from his blue face, his teeth growling at the Time Lord – and not just the ones in his mouth.

Karl – the human he had taken capture – was in shock. “He’s got a face of teeth!” He exclaimed.

“I know,” The Doctor said, before lowering her voice, “It’s kind of hot. I’ve got this, Karl. Let him go. Or I destroy this! The recall from the pod you travelled in. I took it out. Without this, you can’t get home.”

Tzim-Sha frowned, his eyes locked deep on her body. “Yeah, see, now you’re worried!” The Doctor continued, her short blonde hair blowing in the breeze of the sky. The tooth-clad alien moved forward. Her quick response – holding the device over the edge of the crane. It rocked slightly as the alien stepped. “Ah! If I fall, this falls with me. Then you’re stuck. What do you do with your human trophies?”

“They’re held in stasis in our trophy chambers,” the lean alien began, his voice deep and whispery. It sent shivers down The Doctor’s spine, right to her core – and further. It had been so long since she had felt something like this. Her last incarnation wasn’t sexless, but certainly didn’t get as much action as her last couple of forms had. “They are held on the cusp between life and death.”

“Left to rot? How completely obscene.”

“They’re not important.”

As Karl opened his mouth, ready to say something – the Doctor interrupted his train of thought. “Everybody is important. But I’m going to cut you a deal. Let Karl go, and you can have me.”

The alien tilted his head, much like an animal ready to pounce on his pray. “What makes you think I want you as a trophy?”

“No. You misheard me. You can have me.”

Karl and Tzim-Sha looked at one another, before the alien primed the device on his neck. It lit up a deep orange. “Give me the circuit or I detonate the bombs placed in your friends.”  
“More weapons. Did your pet put one in Karl too?”

“There was no need. He was tagged. He is the trophy.”

“I thought as much. Right, here’s what we’re going to do.” The Doctor set the device down by her feet and began to remove her chard jacket – oversized and crisp to the touch. “You let him go, and I’ll give you a trophy alright.”

“What do you have in mind?” 

“I’m a Time Lord. In fact, I’m a newly regenerated Time Lord. I haven’t had time to work out my body yet. I haven’t done anything to my body yet. You’d be the first.”

“The first to do what?” Tzim-Sha’s grip began to loosen on Karl’s shirt. 

“Fuck me.” The Doctor’s fingers began to undo her waist coat, letting it float off into the breeze alongside her jacket. And after that, her shirt. “Do you like what you see, big man? They seem to be a nice size. Firm. I like them. I’ll have plenty of fun with this new body.” She smirked, her nose crunching up as she did. She stepped forward, right up to the toothed alien. Her hand pressed against the cold of his armour. 

“One touch of my skin will kill you.”

“No. I can resist it for a little bit. I can resist it longer than I can resist you.” And with that, she began to unbuckle the crotch piece. Simple, really. And then it emerged. A thick, ten-inch member, embedded with teeth. “Blimey! How many teeth are on this?” 

“Not enough.” He growled. 

“I thought as much.” Her mouth enveloped the member, sinking deep. The alien let out a deep moan. Karl looked on, unsure as what to do. With the slack grip from the fist above him, he began to crawl away. The Doctor continued to undo her shirt, letting the monster get a deep look at her. Her small breasts, her hardened nipples – how perfect. She loved them, and she could tell her magic was working well on him.

His glove took The Doctor’s hair and pushed her closer, forcing her to take more. She really worked her magic. Her tongue, the back of her throat, her teeth. God, the feeling of a warm mouth on a cold member, of skin on skin, of teeth on teeth. It drove The Doctor crazy. Her previous incarnations would be ashamed, her companions would be ashamed – but she didn’t care. She needed it. She didn’t know why. But she needed it. 

Catching her breath, she muttered, “I’m The Doctor. I sort out fair play around the universe and shag whatever I can find along the way. Including you.” The creature picked her up and forced her down onto her back. He stood over her, his member swinging in the air. He bent down and ripped open her trousers, revealing a pair of boxer shorts. He quickly discarded them. A beautiful sight, a small patch of blonde hair above a slit. Tzim-Sha got onto his knees and took The Doctor by her legs and pressed himself inside. 

He could feel her stretch around him – so thick and bumpy due to the bone. She moaned so loud. It echoed throughout the building site. “Do it. Don’t hold back.” He didn’t. The alien went for it, forcing the member deeper and deeper, making her take more and more. The Doctor couldn’t stop moaning, couldn’t stop screaming. A smile across her face, she wrapped her arms and legs around him. “I’m gonna – I’m gonna cum.” She screamed. And cum she did. An orgasm that made her see stars. 

Tzim-Sha removed himself from her body and began to masturbate in front of her. The Doctor got onto her hands and knees, her mouth open and tongue out, ready for the unload. He groaned, letting out a stream of ice-cold white liquid all over her face. “What a good trophy you are, Doctor. But this doesn’t change anything. I still need to take Karl.”

“Cheat!” she shouted, standing attendant now half-naked and wet all over. “The wannabe leader who has to cheat because he knows he’s unworthy. That’s why I know you won’t detonate! Because you’re a big, fat cheat! Get off this planet, while you still have a chance. And by the way, I’ve taken bigger dicks. 

The alien grinned, his dick still out. “I choose to win.” He primed the weapon, the device on his neck – and growled in pain. “Oh yeah,” the Doctor began, “I removed those nasty little things from my friends. I implanted them back into your creature. The transfer was physical too, and you got everything. Including five tiny bombs. 

Tzim-Sha began to melt in a deep black liquid. His very DNA being corrupted – his very being being removed and rearranged and destroyed. “Go home!” The Doctor shouted, throwing the recall device back at him. He connected it to his chest and teleported away – his dick being the last thing to vanish in the blue lightning. The Doctor had won. She was half naked, her breasts and vagina out in the wind. She looked over to Karl, who had cuddled up in the corner of the crane, his erection prominent – with a clear wet patch on his trousers. “Sorry man. You’re not my type.” She smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> My group 2 friends got me into this and I'm too deep xx


End file.
